Why Wait?
by angellwings
Summary: Connect Three's tour is in Vegas and Jason and Caitlyn finally get to enjoy some quiet time alone.


Why Wait

By angellwings

Jason smiled softly at Caitlyn as she sat on his hotel room bed with her legs across his lap. She leaned back against the pillows and casually snacked on the grapes she'd somehow found in the midst of the Vegas strip. She held out the bowl of grapes to him and he smiled before taking a few from her. His other hand rested on her legs and absent mindedly caressed the smooth skin there.

"This is nice," Caitlyn said with a peaceful smile as she popped another grape in her mouth.

"What is?" Jason asked.

"Sitting here with you. In the quiet. We never get to do this," Caitlyn told him.

They _could_ do this all the time. All they had to do was move in together or…get married. Jason was dying to bring it up. He'd been in love with Caitlyn since he was sixteen and he knew that would never change. But they'd barely been dating two months and he was afraid it would scare Caitlyn away.

"Caitlyn," Jason said hesitantly. "Where do you see us five years from now?"

She bit her bottom lip, looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, and swallowed her grapes before she answered. "Married, maybe a kid or two, a couple of parakeets, and a lawn full of bird houses. You?"

Jason smiled brightly and leaned across to kiss her slowly. "Same. I just have one question."

"Hmm?" Caitlyn asked with her eyes still closed and a contented smile on her face.

"Why are we waiting?"

Her eyes flew open and she gulped nervously. "What?"

"Why put something off for five years when we could do it today?" Jason said again with an excited grin.

"What does that mean, Jason?" Caitlyn asked warily.

He moved her legs and got up from the bed to cross the room to his jacket that was hanging up in the closet. He reached into the pocket and came back to her and placed a ring box in her lap.

"Jason," Caitlyn said as she took a deep breath and stared at the ring box with wide eyes. "We've only been dating two months."

"So?" Jason asked. "We know where this is going, Caity. What does the route we take matter? The destination is still the same."

"But what will people think?" Caitlyn asked as she gingerly picked up the little blue box.

"You've _never_ cared about what people thought," Jason told her with a pointed look.

"I care about what our families will think," Caitlyn told him nervously.

"Your family loves me. My family loves you. What's to think about?" Jason asked with a smirk. "Let's approach this like Nate. You love me. I love you. We're both financially stable and getting married now would save everyone a bundle of money."

"Wait, _married_?" Caitlyn asked with a nervous gulp as her grip tightened on the box.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Jason asked with a furrowed brow.

"Getting engaged! Not married!" Caitlyn exclaimed frantically.

Jason slipped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Caitlyn from behind and pulled her back to his chest. "Think about it, Caitlyn. We could spend more time together just like this. In a house that's completely _ours_ and we could create a life _together_. We could go grocery shopping together; you could teach me how to cook; we could get a dog; we could just be happy and live a life that's _ours_."

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and could feel her eyes beginning to water and her breathing begin to quicken. Jason must have noticed because he held her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder before he spoke up in concern.

"Caitlyn?" He asked.

Caitlyn slowly opened the box and blinked back tears at the sight of a engagement ring _and_ a wedding band. Jason had bought both. Before he'd even proposed he'd bought both. "Jason, when did you…when did you get these rings?"

Jason nuzzled her neck and then placed a soft kiss just below her ear before he answered hesitantly. "Don't freak out, but…about a month ago."

"A month ago?" Caitlyn asked in surprise.

"I've been in love with you since I was a teenager. I was ready for this before our first date was over," Jason said honestly.

He watched over her shoulder as she pulled the engagement ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. He sucked in a breath and kissed her neck slowly before he pulled back and waited for her to speak.

"'Ours' is a very beautiful word, you know. I've never really thought about it before," Caitlyn said softly.

"I have," Jason said honestly. "It's one of my favorite words."

She gently traced a finger over the wedding band that still remained in the box. "Why _are_ we waiting?"

"Because we think we're supposed to," Jason whispered.

She smirked and closed the little blue box and slipped it into one of Jason's hands. "You keep that for now. You'll need it for the ceremony. You think we could go to one of those places where Elvis performs the ceremony? I've always thought that looked like fun."

"I'll see what I can do," Jason said with a bright smile and a laugh before he kissed her neck again.

Caitlyn turned in his arms and straddled his lap. "Do you really think we're ready for this, Jason? It's a very grown up decision," Caitlyn said worriedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her hands into his curls.

"I'm ready for anything as long as it involves you, Lady Caity," Jason said as he circled his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her lips down to his for a long kiss. "You're an adventure all my own."

Caitlyn blushed and kissed him again before she pulled away and stepped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked with a pout.

"I'm going to find something white in my suitcase so we can get this done and you can ravage me on our wedding night," Caitlyn said with a smirk and a wink.

"And what should I be doing?" Jason asked with a nervous gulp. He was more than willing to ravage her _right now_.

"Go find Ella and Mitchie and help them dig up something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I'm not getting married without all of that. It's bad luck," Caitlyn told him as she took his hand and pulled him up from the bed. She kissed him one more time and slapped him on the butt before she shoved him to the door with a playful grin. "Now go, Sir Jason. One last quest before our wedding."

"Caitlyn? Really? You're really going to marry me?" Jason asked nervously. She'd never given him and official yes and he needed to be sure.

She rushed him and wrapped her legs around his waist before she kissed him urgently and deeply. She pulled away to breath after a moment and smiled warmly at him. "Yes, Jason. I'm going to marry you. There's no reason to wait for something we should have done _yesterday_."


End file.
